A Mother's Love
by ghostgirl19
Summary: Jake Novoa shouldn't have ignored the warning signs...


**A/N: I'm beginning to suspect that Liana might be evil and Jake was right about her all along. Maybe the kidnapping of his daughter caused him to train his son to become a powerful wizard, so Jax could protect himself if/when Liana decided to return. Maybe that's why Jake has those houses all over the world like Jax said in last night's episode, so if Liana made a comeback he could take Jax and hide in one of those houses. I have no idea what's going on at this point, this is just another theory. I hope you like it! Oh, and Liana is an evil witch in this. Hey, she could just be hiding her powers, we don't know yet.**

"I think we should take Jessie to be evaluated by the Council."

Jake gave his wife an incredulous look. "She's only a baby, Jax hasn't even been evaluated yet! We should wait for her powers to grow, I've only started training Jax."

Liana rolled her eyes, "and that's your problem! We need to train Jessie now, our children need to grow into the most powerful witch and wizard!"

"Don't you think you're rushing this?" Jake asked, worry seeping into his voice. "My father trained me vigorously when I was younger than Jax. Yes, I'm very powerful, but I lost my childhood. I don't want the same to happen to our children."

"But our children can rule the world!" Liana exclaimed, hoping to knock some sense into her husband. "What if one of our children is the Chosen One? We need to act now!"

"Be patient, Liana," he soothed. "They'll be evaluated when they're ready."

His wife crossed her arms, her eyes met her husband's in a fierce glare.

"We're waiting, end of story," Jake decided. Tiredly, he pressed a kiss to his wife's lips before departing for the bedroom.

.

Jake Novoa buried his face in his hands, back hunched over. It was an odd position to see the powerful businessman in.

In high school he was captivated with the beautiful Liana Woods. The rebel bad boy wizard had to have her. It was a joyful bonus that she was a witch too.

All throughout the years they dated, she was nice and sweet. She cared about everyone, loved to help people, and was loyal to her friends, family, and boyfriend. He found these qualities endearing and it only made his attraction for her grow into love.

When they married he was the happiest wizard in the world. He could never forget the sight of her in her wedding dress. Indeed, Liana Novoa was the most beautiful witch he had ever laid eyes on.

His life became even happier when his only son, Jax, was born. As he held him, Jake knew this boy would be going places, with magic and human responsibilities.

Unfortunately, he had human responsibilities of his own. Running a company meant not being at home as much as he'd like. He wasn't there everyday to see Jax grow into the seven-year old he was now.

Maybe that's how he missed the signs.

The way Liana also looked at Jax with the same ambitious look in her eyes, only more sinister.

The way she always spoke of Jax's future training with magic.

The way how she said he was the future.

Jake was delighted when Jessie was born. Now he had a second chance to make an influence in his children's lives. As soon as she was born he made plans to limit his travel time, to only do so when it was absolutely necessary. He would be there everyday for his little girl, he would try to be there for his son, who grew up with a distant father.

Jax was very awkward around him, due to the fact that Jake would only _sometimes_ come home. He knew his son thought that he didn't care about him but he couldn't be more wrong. Jake loved his children very much, they were his entire life.

Liana became more excited too when their daughter came into the world. She talked more about magic, eager for the day the girl could start training. She urged him to push Jax, to make him test the limits with his powers.

He should've listened to that nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach. There was a reason why businessmen always listened to it.

Jake tore his head up as the sound of a crash. He jumped from his sitting position on the bed, ran to the bedroom door and wrenched it open.

He heard another crash, coming from his son's room.

Jake bolted down the hall, throwing open the bedroom door, to see Liana trying to nudge their son awake. She was holding the stroller that Jessie used, with Jessie no doubt inside it.

She had a backpack on, and it looked stuffed to the point where it could explode if the zipper was undone.

It didn't take long for Jake to figure out what was going on. Angrily, he threw a magical wall around Jax to protect him, giving Liana a look that bordered on rage.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"Since you won't act, I will," Liana hissed.

"Give Jessie to me," he ordered, holding out a hand.

"No, she's mine! And I'm going to train her to be a powerful witch!"

"She belongs with _me_!" His teeth were clenched, his hands forming into tight fists at his sides.

"Sorry, Jake. You're too late." With that Liana tele-transported away, the spell Jake cast hit uselessly against the wall.

Panic began to set in.

He had no idea where his daughter was.

He took a look at the still sleeping boy. The young wizard was laying on his side, head buried into the soft pillow. He clutched a fistful of the blanket, as if in distress. A slight frown marred his boyish, usually happy features.

Jake sighed, throwing down the magic wall. He placed a hand on Jax's shoulder, and the effect was immediate. The shoulder relaxed, as well as the rest of the body. The frown disappeared and the boy released a breath.

"I'm so sorry, Jax," Jake apologized, a rarity for him. But in this case the boy deserved it. "I lost your sister, but I _will_ find her. I promise we'll be a family again, just the three of us." He had already excluded his wife.

"However, until that day, you can't remember that life." He didn't want Jax to ask too many questions, questions that he might not even know the answer to. He couldn't hurt Jax by telling him his own mother kidnapped his sister so she could train her to take over the Realm.

With a sigh, he cast the precise memory-wiping spell.


End file.
